


The Deeds of Unrighteous Men

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jackson, Come Sharing, Derek POV, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Rimming, Top Derek, but both know it's a lie, everyone knows Jackson is a cock slut but Jackson, face fucking, halemore, unspoken agreements that they are just here for the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Derek wanted to do was teach Jackson some manners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deeds of Unrighteous Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mandalorianmedjai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianmedjai/gifts).



> You know, I wasn't planning to write this fic. At all. Except I did, seized by inspiration because Colton Haynes is too goddamn pretty and even though it's been eighty four years since I touched this fandom, I still had it in me. I am the weakest of trash and men.
> 
> Oh and Alice, this is your late bday present - aren't you glad I finally figured out what to get you? B)B)B)B)

Derek is tired of waiting.

 

Every time Jackson says he's available, there's always some last minute thing, some inconvenience that Jackson deems essential to his well-being.  Fuck that.  Fuck that _hard._

 

Trouble is, Derek manages to find some extra patience for him, because Jackson has a pretty face that looks good with come all over it and an ass that doesn't fucking quit.  Derek's been balls deep in his share of guys - wolves or not- over the years and he has yet to meet anyone that can take him like Jackson does.  That in itself should be indication enough that he can deal with the two extra unplanned minutes Jackson likes to spend on himself.  

 

_Almost ready._

 

That message had been sent as soon as Derek had pulled up in front of his house.  Had Jackson's parent been home he wouldn't dare be in the driveway - but as they are out of town, he doesn't mind brooding on the hood of his car.  Gives him a chance to think about what he wants.  He'd woken up that morning with his knot completely swollen from dreaming of Jackson's mouth - there's definitely going to be a blowjob in there somewhere.  Maybe one that lasts a good long while, long enough to where Jackson learns it's not nice to keep a guy waiting.

 

He reaches down and adjusts his bulge, half hard from daydreaming.  Oh yeah, that little bastard has it coming.  Whenever he comes out, that is.

 

Would the neighbors be terribly mad if he busted one out real quick all over the Whittemore’s lawn?

 

His Highness finally opens the front door and God, Derek smells him before he's down the steps.  He smells like Polo and anticipation, and the combination makes Derek straighten and take a step towards him.  Jackson almost flinches - could be from intimidation, could be that Derek simply looks striking today.  The leather jacket hangs well on his shoulders and he knows it.

 

“Hey.”. Jackson stops short, hands halfway to grabbing Derek before he remembers where they are.  “Couldn't find my wallet.”

 

_Sure._

 

“Most people keep it in one place.”. Shit, he looks edible today, dolled up in skinny jeans and a polo that shows off those pretty little tits of his.  “Saves time.”

 

Jackson scoffs.  “Why, you have somewhere to be?”

 

Derek walks to him, staying just out of reach and taking another whiff of him.  He must have worked out earlier - he can still smell the testosterone in his muscles.  Balancing on the thin line between sweet and predatory he crowds himself up against Jackson's back and murmurs “just inside you.”

 

Jackson shivers, tries to make himself sound disinterested.  “Cute.”. He's hotter when he's flustered and lies to himself about how badly he doesn't want it.  Tends to make him ride cock even better.

 

“Get in the car.”. Derek shoves him mostly gently from the small of his back and Jackson moves, his eyes glinting in the lowering sun.  He licks his teeth and lips before he swings the door shut and yeah, he's going to learn a great deal about what it means to keep Derek waiting.

 

Jackson doesn't say a word as Derek pulls out of the driveway and heads for the preserve.  He just sits and stares out the window, and Derek can see him shaking a little.

 

He puts a hand on Jackson's knee and the shaking subsides a little.  “Don't worry, I'll have you back in Daddy's lap soon enough and if you're good, with no visible bruises.”

 

“That's supposed to be… comforting somehow?”. Jackson doesn't move away, but he's still nervous.  “Last time I couldn't walk right for two days afterwards.  Had to tell my parents I fell.”

 

“If that's what you're freaking out over, you should have bigger concerns.” Derek moves his hand up his thigh and automatically, Jackson's legs spread a little wider.  “If you need to think this over more, I'll let you out right now.”. Derek might be horny but hell if he is gonna be locked up over jailbait.  Sexy, whore-mouthed jailbait.

 

Derek is a bad, bad man but to be fair, Jackson is the one who started it.

 

“The hell you won't.” Jackson stiffens and narrows his eyes.  “I didn't shave my ass just for myself.”

 

It's when Jackson says things like that that Derek doesnt regret what he's doing in the least.

 

“In that case, you better start warming me up.”. Derek takes his right hand off the wheel and cups himself and watches Jackson salivate out of the corner of his eye.  Not that it’s hard to do - the boy is almost _always_ thirsty for cock.

 

“I hate you.”  Jackson unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over the center console.  Derek lets him unzip his jeans - if Jackson wants it that badly, he’s going to do all the work himself.  Never mind that Derek wants Jackson’s mouth on his cock as badly as Jackson wants it in him.

 

Jackson deftly avoids catching him on his zipper, pushing his fly apart wide before he brings Derek out of his briefs.  The first time Jackson had tried road head on him Derek had wound up with a cut on the head of his dick and Jackson a black eye from getting elbowed in reaction - he’s a whole hell of a lot more careful now, and it shows.  His boy takes excellent care of his cock now, whether or not it’s in him yet.

 

Derek spares a quick glance down as Jackson finishes getting his balls out too, the space between his body and the steering wheel far too tight for ever Jackson’s head and his dick to be out.   Too bad - it’s not like they’re going to be on the road that much longer anyway.

 

“You’re already wet.”  Jackson tells him this like it’s some great revelation, and Derek swallows a groan as he feels the tip of his tongue lick through his precome.

 

“Have been all day - why do you think you’re here?”

 

Jackson looks up at him, his eyes and mouth forming the prettiest pout.  “I’m not your cock warmer.”

 

“Except you kind of are - now get to warming.”  Derek puts his hand on the back of Jackson’s head and down he goes, swallowing as much of Derek as he can from this angle.  Derek’s well aware of the fact that he’s hung, and most didn’t realize it until he was in them - not Jackson.  He’d swallowed Derek, knot and all, the first time without so much as gagging.  Which means he’s had practice, and probably a lot of it.

 

Jackson sucks him well, using the back of his throat like a fucking champ and keeping Derek’s balls tugged this way and that.  He’s after Derek’s come, that much is obvious but there’s no way in hell he’s getting it yet, not after acting like Derek wasn’t good enough to immediately be ready for.  Derek pulls Jackson off of him with a pop, his face flushed from depleted oxygen and his bubblegum-pink lips slick with spit.

 

“The hell, Derek?”  He’s genuinely offended that Derek made him stop - keep adding fuel to the fire, Whittemore, and see just how hard you get it later.

 

“You don’t get that yet.”  Derek touches himself and holy _shit_ he’s close, his cock throbbing and his knot threatening to start swelling.  

 

“Why?  Because of two fucking minutes?’

 

“Because it was more like five, and this is not something you put off, boy.  Got that?’  Derek doesn’t put himself away - he’s going to let himself drool like Jackson is right now.  Make him want it even more, goddammit.

 

Jackson slumps back in his seat, not bothering to wipe his mouth.  “Whatever.”  He digs his phone out of his pocket and takes a picture of Derek, dick hanging out of his jeans and scowling out the windshield.  “Do I have your permission to fuck myself to this later, or is that not allowed, either?”

 

“After I’m done with you, you can go suck off the football team for all I care.”  Derek regrets saying that, because he’s _definitely_ thought about Jackson full of twenty loads from both ends when he’s by himself.  He’s just the sort of guy you want to see covered in sweat and spunk.

 

“Maybe I will.”  Jackson touches himself, his hand tugging at his cock through his pants.  “And what makes you think I haven’t already?”

 

Derek knows he’s saying it to get to him, so he bares his teeth.  “Shut up - and hands off.  You’re mine until I say so.”  He shouldn’t let this little punk get to him but goddamn if he doesn’t, with his haughty bearing and snide rich-kid disdain for most everyone he meets.  Derek would be lying to himself if said that didn’t make fucking him all the better - it’s always the same with these types.  Stick your cock in them or lick their ass just right and they’ll do anything you please - and Jackson knows it too.  

 

They’re silent until Derek’s Camaro stops in front of his house, and then it’s only a second before the tension breaks like a rope pulled too tight.  Derek lets Jackson make it inside the house (with a key Jackson made for himself) before he’s on him, pushing him up against the door and _fucking_ his mouth with his tongue.  Jackson grabs Derek’s wrists and holds on, trying to get his body closer to Derek’s, seeking friction that Derek doesn’t feel like letting him have yet.

 

Overpowering him isn’t hard, especially when Derek nearly bites clean through his bottom lip and the fight goes right out of Jackson.  He’s a subby little shit, too - which suits Derek just fine.  Means he’ll wait a little better for what he really wants.

 

“Upstairs.”  Derek lets him go and smacks his ass, hard enough for Jackson to curse.  Derek walks behind him, watching every little twitch of that ass, prettier than any girl’s he’s ever seen.  It makes Derek’s dick leak and his mouth water even more the closer they get to Derek’s room.

 

Derek pushes Jackson down on the bed and remains standing, dick in hand and his eyes burning right into Jackson’s.  “Strip - quick.”

 

Jackson gets up on his knees and takes his shirt off - the nipple piercings Derek had gotten him a year ago are in today, shiny little silver starpoints that Derek plans to milk for all they’re worth.  It’s cool in his room so it makes them stand out even more and Jackson plays with them for a second before he runs his hands over his fuzzy torso - Derek had managed to convince him to stop shaving his body hair.  Fuzzy twinks are so fucking hard to come by.

 

“You gonna stand there and perv on me or what?”  Jackson’s hands are at his belt, teasing the hook out one slow motion at a time.  “This is a two way street, Derek.”

 

“You just keep going - you’ve already tested my patience, don’t punish yourself more.”  Derek does bother to let his jacket drop to the floor and his Henley soon follows.  Flexing for Jackson makes him pick up the pace enough to where he’s left in just, God, he’s wearing a fucking _jockstrap._ Not the kind you use for sports really, but a jockstrap for showing your ass off.  Fashionable, black and white with red trim.  Count on Jackson to pick the sluttiest fucking underwear possible and it still be considered underwear.

 

“Turn around.”  Derek takes his jeans off and steps out of them with his shoes, his cock sticking out of the fly of his underwear still.  “You show off right and you may get what you want sooner.”

Jackson sneers at him but does as he’s told.

 

                             He also wasn’t fucking kidding about having shaved - his backside is just as smooth as can be, not tanlines to be seen - of course he does it naked.  It accentuates the shiny pale pink of his hole even more, small and tight and _perfect._ Derek thinks about that particular place a great deal, how red and stretched it gets after Derek’s knotted him.  Jackson isn’t a wolf - and doesn’t want to be - but he takes a knot just as good as any omega in heat.  That should be cardinal sin number one but Derek’s failed at being a virtuous man for a long time.

 

                Jackson strokes his fingers over his hole, making it flutter.  “You got a good enough look yet?”  He teases like it will motivate Derek to fuck him quicker, trying to come off with contempt but it’s ill-disguised by the way his heartbeat is racing.  “Or do you still want to be an asshole?”

               

                “Get the fuck over here.”

 

                Jackson laughs and turns around, crawling on all fours towards Derek.  “That’s what I thought.”  He slinks off the bed and gets to his knees, looking up at Derek from under his cock.  He fucking looks like he belongs there, kneeling and mouth waiting.  He obediently puts his hands behind his back - he knows the drill.  Derek’s favorite kind of blowjob is when he gets to use Jackson’s mouth, and so far Jackson’s half-hearted attempts at putting him off it have been ignored.  That says more about Derek than anything else but fuck, Jackson has no goddamn gag reflex.

               

                Derek grabs the base of his cock and teases the head over Jackson’s lips, letting his foreskin slide back so that he catches his frenulum over Jackson’s tongue.  “Think you can beg for it?”

               

                “Fuck you.”  Jackson says the words so prettily, making his breath tickle over Derek’s heated flesh.

               

                “No, other way round.”  He smacks his cock against Jackson’s cheek, leaving a spatter of precome.  “You wanted it in the car badly enough.”

 

                Jackson doesn’t even reel from the dick he’s just had slapped against him.  He just opens his mouth not widely enough and looks mad about his situation - but Derek pushes in anyway and Jackson _has_ to close his eyes.

               

                That’s better.

               

                Derek doesn’t let himself lose control, in spite of Jackson’s tongue doing its best to make him fall over that narrow cliff.  He isn’t going to give Jackson the pleasure of coming in his mouth, not when he’s still thinking about his ass.  He keeps a firm grip on the back of Jackson’s head, counteracting the thrusts of his hips with moving Jackson down on him.  Jackson does him the favor of relaxing himself, settled into his role now.  It should be frightening, with Jackson just giving himself up so _easily_  - but Derek knows full well he’s capable of listening, and that when it’s all said and done, Jackson just wants appreciation like everyone else.  If he has to get that by being face-fucked, so be it.

 

“Feels               “So fucking good.” Derek kind of growls the words, letting them rumble through his body.  Jackson looks up at him, smiles around Derek's cock, and then swallows him all the way down.  It takes Derek by surprise and he has to pull Jackson off in a hurry - it's not nearly quickly enough to stop a spurt of come from leaking out and landing across Jackson's chin.

 

Jackson licks it up like it's chocolate, smacking his lips and leaning back on his haunches with a smug look on his face.

 

“Think I did my job.”. His voice is hoarse, throat raw.  Never does he look so _powerful_  as after he's sucked cock for a while.  His jock is dripping with precome through the front and he's flushed down to his chest with arousal - it's so strong that Derek has no trouble smelling it on him. Not as powerful as that of a wolf but there all the same.

 

“On the bed.”. Derek hauls him up off the floor from his shoulders and more or less drops him.  Jackson moans when he's flipped over and Derek sinks a couple of bite marks into the backs of his thighs.

 

“That hurt.”. He looks back at Derek, looming above him on hands and knees.

 

“You liked it.” Derek wraps an arm around Jackson's chest and pulls him flush to his body, biting into his mouth and rutting his cock against his ass. Jackson pushes back against him, back arched like he's in heat.

 

Maybe Derek _will_ give him the bite at some point, just because he knows Jackson would be constantly wet and begging for a big knot to fill him up.

 

Derek lets Jackson go and slides down his back, scraping his teeth and nails along the elegant curve of his spine.  Jackson just arches up and tries to get friction against Derek's body, only to be shoved back down.

 

“Ass up, Jackson.”Derek smacks his cheeks a little harder than necessary and Jackson yelps again - Derek _really_ likes that sound.

 

“Eventually I'm gonna stop taking orders from you.”  There isn't much bite in his words but Derek feels compelled to fire back anyway.

 

“And what, you'll find someone who eats your ass better than I do?”

 

Whatever argument Jackson was about to counteract with crumbles as Derek licks a wet stripe over his hole.  Jackson's moan crescendos when Derek reaches the apex of his ass and nips him, his hips raising automatically.

 

“Good boy.” Derek plants a kiss on his hole and spreads his ass cheeks, finally up close and personal with that gorgeous hole. This is where Derek’s knot swells of its own accord - doesn't matter who the guy is, he loves to rim.  Jackson just happens to be a louder, more grateful recipient than most.

 

He starts off slow, claws extended just enough so that if Jackson tries to squirm, he’ll end up cut.  Instead he fists the sheets and pulls them from the corners of the mattress, ass pushed back against Derek's face.  It's a sign he wants more, wants Derek to shove his tongue that much deeper.  He even moans prettily for it, louder and louder the longer Derek's there - but Derek keeps himself steady, long slow licks that don't do much to open Jackson up for him but certainly go a long way to teasing him.

 

Which is exactly what Derek wants, because Jackson needs to learn manners above all else.  If it takes Derek eating him out and fucking him glacially slow, then that’s exactly what he’s going to do.  Derek, for one, can have the patience of a saint.

 

“C’mon Derek.”  He’s starting to become unable to control himself, minutely rubbing his ass against Derek’s face and risking injury – he knows those claws hurt and yet he persists.  Derek has to admit that Jackson’s got some fucking stones to do that.

“Gotta do better than that.”  Derek resumes licking, his hole sopping wet and fluttering as he scraps his beard over it.

“Derek, _please_ fuck me.  Fucking want your big fucking knot.”  Jackson’s pride gets knocked down a peg or two every time he says shit like that – but it’s good for him.  Makes him a better man.

“Hmmm.”  Derek gives him one last little bite before he retracts his claws and sits back, pleased with his handiwork.  Jackson’s trembling from head to toe, every other one a little harder than the one preceding it.  He’s still so young and even though they’ve been doing this for a while ( _too long, Derek thinks, for him to not be your mate_ ) and it still overwhelms him, the sensations that Derek causes him to feel.

Derek’s going to have to think long and hard about that later – alone.  Quickly he grabs the lube and coats his fingers, adding some of his own precome to the mix.

“Turn over – wanna see your face when I fuck you.”  Derek leans back while Jackson turns over on his back, hands above his head and his lip swollen where he’s nearly chewed through it.  He looks at Derek with trepidation in his eyes, mixed with a desire so intense it makes the hairs on the back of Derek’s neck stand up.

“Jackson don’t… don’t look at me like that.”  Hell, it makes Derek feel exposed and at worse, like some sort of predator.  A voice in the back of his head tells him _let him go home, let him go be with his friends and_ you _stay away from him._

“Why?”  Jackson brings his hands to his chest and plays with his nipples, teasing and pulling at those gorgeous peaks like it’s the best damned thing in the world.  “Afraid you won’t be able to control yourself?  Been doing this a while, Derek, we both know you can.”

_Sometimes barely._ “You gonna finger yourself open or am I gonna do it for you?”

“I will – you’re inevitably gonna take too long.”  Jackson finally frees his cock from his jockstrap and it’s unfair really, because it’s gorgeous and smooth like the rest of him.  He’s cut, but Derek won’t hold it against him – he can pull and tug in enough ways on it that he can get howls almost as loud as his own out of Jackson.  Derek nudges the lube towards him and he doesn’t knock the chance to watch – Jackson, for all of his outgoing sex appeal, is very obviously good at pleasuring himself.  It doesn’t take him five minutes before he’s got enough fingers in his ass to make even Derek wince and really, no one should look that good with their knees hooked behind their elbows.

“You’re still in it, by the way.”  Derek lines the tip of his cock up with Jackson’s hole, forcing himself to look up and keep his eyes on Jackson’s face – he’s always been a quick lay if he actually watches himself during penetration.  “Don’t think I’ve forgotten.”

Jackson doesn’t flinch as Derek sinks in, just parts his lips ever so slightly and exhales, almost like it’s relaxing to him.  “Am I really, Derek?”  He crosses his ankles above Derek’s shoulders – _goddamn_ this boy’s flexible – and brings Derek lower to him.  “Because I think you’re in it too.”

Jackson doesn’t give him the chance to say anything else, because his tongue is suddenly in Derek’s mouth.  It’s not one of their usual competitive kisses, no – this one’s soft, dangerously so, to the point of making Derek’s head swim.  He brings his hands from Derek’s hips to his face and cups his cheeks and no, no no no, this is _not_ going to turn into _that._

Derek breaks them apart and pulls back, pushing Jackson’s legs up and does his best to cover his own nervousness with starting to fuck Jackson as deeply as possible.  A momentary look of disappointment comes over Jackson’s face before Derek finds his prostate, rolling his hips so that both of them can give themselves over to pleasure.

He doesn’t deny Jackson this time, not after that.  It doesn’t take long for his knot to swell fully and not being an omega, Jackson can’t handle it for long.  Derek grinds against him, pinning Jackson’s hands above his head and _making_ him close just on his cock, knowing full well Jackson can come hands free. 

The tender look comes back and Derek can’t look away now, not when Jackson’s got him locked in and looks ready to break at any moment. 

“Derek, I’m…”

“Yeah, just… right.”  Derek’s orgasm starts and it’s torn out of him, Jackson’s expression of complete and total bliss sending him over.  He feels Jackson’s body contract around him and his dick jumps wildly as he comes all over his chest and stomach, screaming Derek’s name and crying when Derek’s knot gets to be too much for his body to handle.

Derek pulls out and, still coming, finishes all over Jackson’s hole and the sheets, unable to stop himself even if he wanted to.  Even if Jackson weren’t there, the orgasm is still overwhelmingly intense and he finds himself clinging to Jackson, his face buried in his sweat-damp shoulder as it finally finishes out.  It’ll be an hour before his cock goes soft, at least.

Jackson pushes him up and shoves four fingers right into his ass, covering them in come and _making_ Derek eat it.  “Consider that payback.”

Derek doesn’t have it in him to argue, and he finishes cleaning Jackson up with his tongue completely of his own accord.  Swapping it doesn’t make Derek’s horniness subside but he can’t fuck Jackson again so soon – his body can’t handle it.

He falls asleep with Jackson under him, kissing him and milking his dick until he can’t come anymore.  When he wakes up after dark, he’s surprised to find Jackson asleep next to him, the blankets drawn up around his shoulders – clean ones that came from Derek’s trunk at the foot of the bed.

Derek slips out of bed and sneaks off to the bathroom to clean himself up and think.  Jackson almost always goes home via Danny after they fuck – bless Danny, because he understands the need for discretion – but now, he’s in Derek’s bed, way past their set boundaries.  Well, set for Derek anyway.  He’d never actually told Jackson he had to go after they’d debauched each other.

He’d just wanted to shape him up a little, not… whatever happened.

Derek finishes washing his face and goes back into the bedroom, Jackson exactly where he was before.  He climbs back over into bed and rolls Jackson over onto his back – the motion is enough to wake him.

Realizing where he is makes Jackson sit up quickly and rub his eyes.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”  He doesn’t finish the statement, just reaches for his phone.

Derek knocks it out of his hand.  “Jackson, you don’t… can you stay?”

Jackson tch’s and picks his phone back up.  “For what?  You can’t _possibly_ still be horny.”  He swings his feet out and starts to look for his clothes, the jockstrap still damp with his bodily fluids – Derek can smell it just as strongly as if he had it in his own face.

“No, not that just… stay, okay?  Finish resting and I’ll take you home in the morning.  Or whenever, just…”  Derek hates himself after sex sometimes, because it’s hard to be stoic when you’re still come-drunk.  Or something else completely.

It’s definitely the second thing, the thing Derek doesn’t want to say to himself.

Jackson pauses, his back still to Derek.  “So what, are we gonna eat ice cream from the tub in the middle of your floor and pretend like we actually like each other?”

Derek looks down at his own hands and squeezes them, hard.  “Think we both know that we aren’t pretending anymore.”

Jackson turns around and sits on the edge of the bed, not making eye contact quite yet.  “it doesn’t actually have to be in the middle of the uh, kitchen floor. Here would be okay too.  Sheets are gross anyway.”  He reaches for Derek and puts his hand on his knee, the same as Derek did to him in the car earlier. 

With just the barest touch, Derek covers it with his own.

“So – is Rocky Road okay?”

 


End file.
